


Stress finds out that fishing is not as relaxing as it seems

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Almost Drowning, Angst, F/M, Fishing gone wrong, Iskall is worried, It's like Stress doesn't even exist according to Ao3, Near Death Experiences, Why is there no Stressmonster tag, i'm not salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stress probably should of checked the weather before going out fishing.Everything in this fic is about the creator's minecraft personas, not the creators themselves, and is purely platonic.
Relationships: Iskall85/StressMonster101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Stress finds out that fishing is not as relaxing as it seems

A raindrop fell onto Stress's face as she put her fishing rod away. She had needed salmon, and Scar said she should go fishing because it was "relaxing". This might have been true, if it was not for the fact that it had started to rain. After about an hour of rain and no luck, she had decided to head back. 

"Wait… which way is the shopping district again?" She wondered. She remembered heading west, so she just needed to go east! Stress fumbled around with all the stuff in her boat before pulling out her communicator. Before she could check which way was east, however, a strong wave rocked the boat, sending her communicator overboard. "No!" She yelled, lunging towards it before it could disappear beneath with the waves. It had started raining harder now, the wind picking up and lightning striking in the distance. As she lunged after her communicator, the combined force of her and another strong wave flipped the boat completely. The storm was raging now, and before she could flip the boat back over, Stress was promptly swept away from the capsized rowboat by the current. The cold was now getting to her, and she grabbed a log right before the lower half of her body became completely numb. She clung to the log for dear life as the storm raged on.

…..

"What do you mean we shouldn't go after her?!" Iskall yelled, pacing on the beach where Stress had left the previous day. "She could need help!"

"I'm sorry Iskall. No one could survive overnight in that storm." Xisuma stated, sorrow filling his voice.

"So you're going to give up?! Just like that?!" Iskall spat. "Well I'm going after her. And you can't stop me." With that, Iskall stormed off towards their base. As they flew, they broke down. Tears streamed down Iskall's cheeks, flying off their face as the wind blew. "What if X is right? What if s-she…" No. She was out there. They just needed to find her. Iskall got a rush of determination as they grabbed the needed supplies to rescue Stress.

…..

Stress's vision blurred, then snapped back into focus. She had been doing this for hours, after the storm had passed and the sun had risen. She remembered what it was like to feel her legs and fingers, a distant memory in the back of her mind. She would call for help, but her throat was dry and it hurt to talk. She felt her mind slowly drift into darkness, and despite her attempts to stay awake, she eventually gave in to the warm embrace of sleep.

…..

Iskall flew over the ocean, looking desperately for any sign of their friend. After a few hours of searching, they were starting to lose hope. As they started to consider going back, they spotted a capsized boat. Iskall dove towards it, hope filling them again. They had no doubt that it was Stress's, but the former ice queen was nowhere to be found. They started flying around the boat, in wider and wider circles. After about 15 minutes, they saw a color that stood out from the ocean's navy blue. Bright magenta. Iskall gasped and dove towards the hermit, their breath catching in their throat when they saw her. She had her arms loosely wrapped around a log, and she wasn't moving. Iskall quickly placed a boat next to Stress, delicately lifting her into it. She looked soaked to the bone, and her lips were blue, but Iskall wasn't paying attention to any of that. They were more focused on the gentle rising and falling of her chest. She was alive. Iskall quickly wrapped her in a blanket, and started to row back to the nearest nether portal.

…..

Stress didn't expect to wake up. She definitely did not expect to wake up inside of Iskall's omega tree, covered in a pile of blankets and on their couch. She took a few minutes to appreciate how warm it was, before taking a better look at her surroundings. She was in Iskall's living room, and she found a healing potion and some water on the coffee table. She drank the healing potion, feeling the lingering numbness in her legs go away completely. After downing the water in a few gulps, she layed back down on the couch and tried to process what had happened. She vaguely remembered passing out, but she didn't know how she got there. While she was pondering what had happened, Iskall walked in, carrying a tray with tea and cookies. When they saw her awake, they put the tray on the coffee table and ran over to hug her.

"I'm so glad you're ok." They mumbled into her cardigan. "I thought you were dead." They pulled out of the hug, and held her at arm's length. "Are you ok? Do you need anything? I could get more blankets I-" Stress silenced them with a quick kiss on the cheek, before pulling Iskall back into the hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into their ear as they hugged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I got lazy on Iskall's first part. I'm not good at writing filler. Oh well ┐(´ー｀)┌. Well, I do hope you enjoyed, bye!


End file.
